Adaptive numerical methods, which were previously developed in LAS, have been improved and applied to solve systems of partial differential equations describing general reaction-diffusion processes in one space dimension. These methods are implemented in the program FEMOL1, which is available on the NIH IBM 370 and DEC 10 Systems. FEMOL1 features automatic adjustment of the time space discretizations during the course of the computations. These adjustments are effected in order to adapt to local problem characteristics and to control the discretization errors in an efficient manner.